


Quiet Acceptance

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breast cancer, Cancer, Character Death, Comfort, Death, Dying Isabella, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Cancer, One Shot, Passing away, Sadness, dying of breast cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: "Phineas, I need you to promise me something. If it's the end, if it's my time to go, kiss me, tell me you love me and let me go.""Isabella, don't say that. I know you can beat this. By this time next year, the cancer will be in remission. We'll be hanging out with our friends and all this will be just a distant memory."





	Quiet Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498250) by Michael Ray. 



> The first time I heard the song Dancing Forever by Michael Ray, I couldn't decide if it was a song about a breakup or someone dying. I decided on the latter and this story was born. If you're reading this story, grab tissues.

_There's somethin' in the way you're lookin' right now_   
_It's tellin' me my time is runnin' out_   
_\--Dancing Forever by Michael Ray_

"Isabella?" Phineas reached a hand across the bed, only to touch air. He sat up, turning on the bedside lamp. "Izzy?" He climbed out of bed, throwing on a pair of boxer shorts before stepping into the hallway. "Isabella?"

"I mean, it's not like I wanted this to happen. Nobody does. It's just..." a faint sigh came from downstairs. "I've been fighting for so long. And...I'm tired. I just...I just wanna know what comes next..."

Phineas crept downstairs and rounded the corner into the living room. Isabella was sitting in the bay window with her back to him. She was staring out the window at the slowly rising moon, her body silloutted against the silver. Even bald, she was still beautiful. He walked up and smiled. "This seat taken?"

Isabella turned and smiled, scooting forward, patting the spot behind her.

He climbed in behind her, placing his legs on either side of hers, smiling as she scooted backwards, leaning her head on his bare chest. He glanced down at her arm, wincing at the track marks. "I hate this."

"Me too."

He gently trailed a finger down her arm, avoiding the bruise. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much as it did. I can't believe they couldn't hit the vein on the first try." She sighed. "Today was a bad day."

"I know." He closed his eyes a moment before opening them. "Y'know, the doctor mentioned getting a pic line. Said it might make the treatments easier." Isabella didn't answer. He sighed, kissing the crown of her head. "Whatcha doin out here?"

"Talking to the moon. Or God."

"Has he answered?"

"No."

"Well, God's kinda quiet when it comes to these kinds of things."

"Yeah..."

Phineas frowned. "Isabella? What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently moving them upwards. He went to cup her breasts, only to choke down the lump in his throat. No breasts. Not anymore. Flat chested. With two scars where the breasts had been. That had been after the second round. He stifled a cry as he grasped her hand, running a thumb over the wedding ring. "Isabella, I-I...I never wanted this for you. I always thought this kinda thing happened to other people. But now--" the tears fell freely.

Isabella sat up, turning towards him. "Phineas, I'm so tired. I'm tired and my body hurts. My arms are bruised, my hair's gone...I'm sick all the time..." she cupped his cheek, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"But, the doctor said three more rounds of chemo and--"

"But at what cost? Phineas, this isn't a life anymore. This isn't living; it's existing. I barely have enough energy to make it the bathroom on my own. I don't want this. I never wanted this. No woman asks for breast cancer."

"But, you beat it twice. You can do it again."

"What if I can't?"

"Isabella, don't say that." He cupped her face in his hands. "I know you can do this. You are the strongest, bravest woman I've ever known. No. The strongest and bravest woman I've ever _loved_. You can't give up now. Just think; this time next year, the cancer will be in remission. We'll be hanging out with our friends and all this will be just a distant memory."

"We thought the last two times were remission..." her voice cracked. "I don't know if I'll make it through this time..."

"You're giving up."

"No. I'm not. I'm just trying to be realistic about this." She clasped both his hands in hers. "Phineas, I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If it gets to the end, you have to promise me: no life saving measures. Okay?"

"I'm just supposed to let you die?! No, I won't do it! I can't!"

"You have to."

"But--"

"Phineas, please." She started to cry. "If it's the end, kiss me, tell me you love me and let me go."

He pulled her to his chest, stroking her head. "Okay. I promise." He kissed the top of her head, kissing down the side of her face, neck and ears. He smiled as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too." Phineas stroked her head as he leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes...

* * *

"Mmm...Isabella...?" His eyes fluttered open what felt like moments later. He yawned, looking down at her. "Isabella?" He gulped as he placed a hand over her chest. Her breathing was shallow and labored, her body shaking. He swallowed a cry as he picked up his phone, dialing a number, his voice cracking. "Ferbs...?"

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Isabella, you're in the hospital. I brought you here a few hours ago. You're on a heavy dose of morphine, but I'm right here, okay?" Phineas frowned at the lack of response, squeezing her hand. "Isabella?"

She stirred, peeling open heavy eyes. "...Phineas...?"

A wave of relief washed over him as he squeezed her hand again, offering her a weary smile. "Hey Isabella."

She gave him a half hearted smile before slowly turning to her right, staring at her other hand. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, slowly focusing on the other person next to the bed. "...Ferb..."

The man in question smiled, squeezing her hand.

"My...two...favorite...boys..." she sighed, closing her eyes.

The red head anxiously glanced at the heart monitors next to the bed. A steady stream of graphs and numbers blinked on the screen, measuring her heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen levels. He turned to his brother. "I doubt much will happen tonight; you should go home. It's..." he blinked weary eyes as he pulled out his cell phone. "It's four o'clock in the morning."

Ferb shook his head.

"Bro--"

"You're in no shape to be left alone. Nessa will understand."

Phineas pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least go find a bed somewhere down the hall. There's a room for family members. One of us should be able to get a good night's sleep." Ferb cocked a skeptical brow. "Okay, neither of us will. But at least one of us will be comfy. Or, y'know, go get a cup of coffee or something; it's gonna be a long night." He forced a smile. "I'm fine Ferbs. Really."

"You're most certainly not. You've been calling me Ferbs since I got here. You haven't called me that since we were toddlers and you were scared of the dark. I know you; I'm not leaving."

"Can you at least give me a few minutes? Go for a walk or something?" Ferb shot him a look. "I have my cell; I'll call you if something happens. Promise."

Ferb nodded as he got up, leaving the room.

He sighed, fighting the urge to sleep as he rubbed a thumb over Isabella's hand. "Well, here we are again. Back at the hospital. We...can't get away from this place, can we?" He yawned. "Bow chicka bow wow, that's what my Izzy says. Bow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin. Chicka chicka choo wop, never gonna stop Gitchee gitchee goo means that...I...love...you..." his eyes slipped closed.

"I...remember...that...song..."

His eyes opened. "You do?"

"Yes. Best...concert...ever..." Isabella sighed, giving his hand a light squeeze. "When...we...were...kids...I...used...to...call...you...my...little...Crumb...Cake..."

Phineas chuckled in spite of himself. "I didn't know that."

"Well...now...you...do..." Isabella's eyes fluttered open a moment before closing just as quickly. "...Phineas..."

"I'm right here Isabella. I'm right here." He leaned forward, placing a kiss to her forehead. "When you're here, when you're gone, I'll be here, looking on. Get some rest; you've had a long day."

* * *

Phineas pried open bleary eyes at a light tap on his shoulder. He blinked a couple times before rubbing them with a fist.

Ferb stood behind him, his hands tightly grasping his shoulders. Phineas could see tears in his eyes.

"Ferbs..."

"It's time."

The tears flowed freely as he leaned over, rearranging tubes before climbing into the hospital bed next to Isabella. He stifled a gasp at the cold, clammy hands, wrapping his entire body around her. He could hear her labored breathing, even more shallow than before. He placed a hand on her heart and glanced at the monitors. "Isabella, you are the strongest, bravest woman I have ever known. You're kind, resourceful..." he choked back a sob as the monitors started beeping, showing a failing heart beat. "...my best friend...my lover...my wife...and the best thing that ever happened to me." He placed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you."

Ferb leaned over his brother, kissing the crown of Isabella's head. "We both do."

Phineas wrapped her in a tight embrace. "You can go home now."

And with that, Isabella gave a final breath...and was gone.


End file.
